File talk:G-5 Infobox.png
Ads version If Galaxy9000 or‎ Memnarc is not Oda, their images are only fanarts. Look, the mangastream version (the first image) shows 6-5, not G-5. --Klobis (talk) 00:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a G Klobis. Galaxy9000 (talk) 00:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Klobis point is that although it's pretty obvious what the image looks like under the ads text, scanlation groups when "cleaning the ads" they are redrawing the missing part or filling them up with photoshop (through some algorithms), hence it will never be like the original picture. In some cases it's not a big deal, but other one like the final cover of the from the deck over the world series it can be (some groups added a third cup, other not). How is this a G?http://puu.sh/175h5.jpg Anyway, I think the current one looks better, and there's hardly any new fan-made art. Maybe the bottom of the seagull, but that's pretty much it. That's the original one, not the recent one. images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/9/92/G-5.png. Thought he was saying that one had the 6. Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not even correctly drawn. Compare the redrawn "G" with Oda's on the left tower. Don't revert until the discussion has ended.... Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Then at least answer. It is not simply cleaned, the "G" has been drawn with no reference to Oda's drawing. And on top of that, it is really badly done. There's really no reason at all to keep it. Except the text covers up what we're trying to go for... appearance of the base. Sure it's a little bad, but with the text it looks worse. Galaxy9000 (talk) 02:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cleaners who redrew it are not Oda, so the cleaned version is not the official version and a fanart. --Klobis (talk) 03:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Look at this. His right arm is behind his back in the first scanlation version (posted by Fire-Fist-Portgas-D.-Ace), but officially (volume 65) it turned out to be wrong. Text-removing and redrawing will cause error. --Klobis (talk) 03:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Didn't realise there was a discussion here, so I posted directly on Galaxy's talk page. We should go with a cropped RAW image that removes the text - it's not a perfect solution, but you still get a decent view of the buildings with no scanlator speculation as to what's behind it. Given that the image is going on an article, it's not great having a huge lump of text on it either. 04:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the two images next to one another, I can barely tell the difference. People visiting the page aren't going to care about the minute details. The fact is that the text obscures the view of the base, which is there to illustrate what G-5 looks like. When you can't see part of it, it detracts from the very purpose of putting a picture there in the first place. This has been my problem with using raws in general instead of cleaned versions. I'll stop here, because if I get started on this topic, I'm liable to write an essay on why raws are bad for the wikia. Memnarc (talk) 05:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodiaque's version seems like a good compromise.